


第十章 圓佑的兩難

by xone



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xone/pseuds/xone





	第十章 圓佑的兩難

淨漢告訴了他這件事情，圓佑皺眉什麼都不說，淨漢問「你不想讓俊輝為難嗎？」圓佑點頭，淨漢說「那你就自己自慰，射在杯子裡，我把它加在俊輝的牛奶裡」圓佑說「那味道，我想文俊輝也知道是什麼」淨漢問「那你忍心看俊輝因你而長眠？」圓佑只是搖頭，站起身離去。

到了要上學的日子，圓佑跟俊輝說「不要跟你朋友說你認識我，會讓我困擾」俊輝說「我的朋友都很好，他們不會亂說話」圓佑沒答腔，徑直的讓自己的保鏢Tin打開車門坐了進去。

俊輝氣的不知道該說什麼，Hin替他開車門，俊輝坐了進去，Hin坐在前座說「不要在意圓佑少爺說的話，他只是不想有別人靠近他，而且他因為交到不好的朋友，才錯失與母親的最後一面」俊輝問「淨漢哥和圓佑是親兄弟嗎？」Hin說「不是，淨漢少爺收養圓佑少爺，圓佑少爺的父親找淨漢少爺借錢，甚至連圓佑少爺都不要」俊輝低頭沉默，Hin說「真的有心要跟圓佑少爺變好也不是不行，只是圓佑少爺不喜歡社交場合，就不要拉他去交朋友了，他習慣自己一個人」

到了學校，仁俊問「你什麼時候搬家的？」俊輝說「上禮拜而已」仁俊說「我想去你家」俊輝問「來我家幹嘛？」仁俊說「去你家看呀」俊輝笑著說「我考慮，對了，作業我有些沒完成，就幫我解題一下」仁俊立刻幫俊輝解題。

圓佑非常的兩難，他對文俊輝沒有任何好感，再加上兩人不熟，他可以消除自己的噩夢，可卻要自己的精氣，他認為這對兩個人都不太好。

消除他的噩夢，對他來說是好事，但對文俊輝來說就是消耗他的能量，他不能那麼自私，可真的很不希望每次醒來，汗流整個背上，很難受，精神也不好，淨漢哥也常常說自己精神不好，面色蒼白的不像個人。

俊輝在課堂中，時不時轉過去看坐在窗旁的全圓佑，他很認真的聽老師上課，偶爾低下頭抄筆記，他又轉了回去，垂頭喪氣想著就這樣吧。

下課時，俊輝跟朋友玩在一起，圓佑則是去外面透透氣，手上拿著書，但心思都不在書本上，只想著要怎麼跟俊輝說這個問題，他想來想去，決定不要用俊輝的能力好了，即使這樣會讓自己變得跟以前一樣也沒關係，他不認為他的存在是有價值的，雖然淨漢哥總是要他不要那樣想，可他就是個很愛胡思亂想的人。

放學，Tin突然交給圓佑一個東西，圓佑接過問「為什麼送我這個？」Tin說「上車跟您說」圓佑說「好」便立刻坐上車，Tin說「這顆玻璃珠，代表著你的心，明浩少爺說的，他說有一個人要把這玻璃珠交給你，這玻璃珠的人是你，當你把玻璃珠交給重要的人，代表你把你的心交給他」圓佑問「它有什麼功能嗎？」Tin說「這玻璃珠有魔法，但一不控制好，就會傷害別人」圓佑把玻璃珠包覆在掌心，輕聲說「知道了」也很清楚自己的決定了。

TBC


End file.
